


Kira Yukimura

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Braeden x Derek x Kira<br/>Chapter 2 - Kira x Malia<br/>Chapter 3 - Allison x Kira<br/>Chapter 4 - Kira x Scott<br/>Chapter 5 - Kira x Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braeden x Derek x Kira

“No.” 

Braeden groans, swinging a leg over Derek’s leg so she’s straddling him. 

“It’s time to move,” she tells him, forcing him to look at her. His eyes are wide and sad, mouth set in a frown. 

“I can’t,” he says quietly, locking his arms around her waist. 

Braeden softens, cups his face in her hands. “It’s not your fault, what happened to Boyd. You don’t have to punish yourself by staying here anymore.”

“I didn’t know Boyd,” she starts. “But Isaac talks about him a lot, and do know that he wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” 

Derek leans into her palm, closing his eyes. “It’ll be six years next month.” 

“I know,” Braeden says, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks gently. He’s mesmerised the dates when Erica and Boyd died, spends those days in his bed watching their favourite movies. 

“Erica would hit me if she were still alive,” Derek says with a breathy, sad laugh. Braeden stays quiet, knows enough to let him get this out. “Boyd wouldn’t. He’d just stare, unimpressed. Raise his eyebrows.”

Braeden smiles. “Reminds me of someone I know.” 

Derek looks at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I guess we better start looking for a house.” 

“Really?” Braeden grins, kisses him before he can reply. 

**—**

Kira, fresh out of college and in need of a roommate, ends up moving in with them. 

“This will be so cool,” Kira says, face covered with the box she’s carrying. 

Braeden catches Derek’s grin and the fond look he gives the girl. She rolls her eyes when he takes the box off of Kira, holding it with one hand and the grateful smile Kira gives in return.

Honestly, the two of them are so cute. Idly, she wonders if she’s supposed to feel worried or jealous. As it is, she smiles, glad that Derek has found someone other than her that he can confide in.

Also it’s hilarious to see how the girl has Derek wrapped around her little finger.

Kira bends to pick up a stray stuffed animal and Braeden tilts her head, checking her out. The girl is cute, and she always has a smile on her face.

“B, you alright?” Kira asks, frowning, and it jerks Braeden out of her thoughts.

It’s ridiculous how her first thought is to hug the younger woman, do anything to get her to smile again.

Maybe Derek isn’t the only smitten one.


	2. Kira x Malia

The first time they kiss, it’s under mistletoe.

Malia is kissing everyone she can, gleefully wearing her santa hat with the fake mistletoe attached, pulling in anyone willing.

Kira knows the second Malia sees her, clad in her own santa hat - without the mistletoe - and festive dress. Her eyes light up, bounding over and pressing their lips together before Kira can say hello.

Scott cheers from his place on Derek’s lap and Stiles mutters “finally,” but Kira doesn’t care.

She deepens the kiss, curling a hand around the back of Malia’s neck to bring them flush together. Malia’s hands are around her waist, slowly making their way down and Kira’s all but forgotten their not alone when Derek whistles sharply, making all the weres wince.

Kira’s laughing as she breaks the kiss, cheeks going red with embarrassment.

“Hey,” Malia whispers against her mouth.


	3. Allison x Kira

“Honey, I’m home!” Allison calls as she steps through the door, kicking her heels off.

She makes her way to the living room, stopping dead at the doorway. “What is that?”

“It’s a kitten,” Kira beams, playing with the thing. “Isn’t he cute?”

“A kitten,” Allison repeats, slowly padding into the room, not taking her eyes off of the furball.

It is, in fact, cute. The animal is black all over with the exception of it’s back left paw which is white. The thing yawns and Allison jumps, backing up a step.

Kira notices and frowns. “Are you alright?”

“I-” Allison clears her throat. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kira squints and rolls the ball towards her. The kitten follows, crashing into her feet.

Allison squeals, jumps as far as she can away from the creature.

“Oh my God,” Kira laughs, pushing herself up. “You’re scared of cats.”

“They’re evil,” Allison insists, trying to get away from the animal, who seems to think they’re playing a game. He swipes at her feet, coming closer and closer until she ends up standing on the couch, watching him struggle to grip the furniture to climb up. “Ha!”

“Oh my God,” Kira repeats, clutching her stomach as she laughs.

The kitten manages to climb up and sits on top of her feet, curling up around them and settling down like he’s going to sleep on them.

“No,” Allison says, stood frozen as she glares at the kitten. “Move.”

She’s ignored, and Kira is still laughing on the floor.

“He likes you,” Kira gasps, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Allison flinches when the kitten turns, wrapping a paw around her ankle.

“I think he’s claimed you,” Kira giggles, starting to calm down now.

“Well he can unclaim me,” Allison says, contemplating the chances of her getting away without being scratched. Or killed.

“This is so cute,” Kira coos and snaps a picture.


	4. Kira x Scott

One of their favourite things to do is cuddle.

Scott says that he likes how she fits in his arms, how he can place his chin on her head and wrap his arms around her.

For Kira, the thing she likes most is how warm Scott is.

It might be a werewolf thing, but Scott radiates heat to the extent that they rarely use the blankets anymore, content to just lay all over each other to keep warm.

Another favourite thing is how big Scott is. He covers her, arms and legs wrapped around her, making her feel small and safe and protected.

But her absolute favourite thing is when they wake up, still pressed together, and how Scott will nose at her shoulder, wake her up by rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck. The huskiness of his voice when he says “good morning,”.

How sometimes they’ll spend the morning like that, trading lazy kisses and just breathing together.

 


	5. Kira x Lydia

“Hey,” Lydia says, taking a sip of her water. “Have you read the script yet?”

Kira shakes her head. “I was going to after work. Why?”

Lydia smiles wickedly. “We have a kissing scene.”

“Excuse me?” Kira asks, sure that she’s heard wrong.

Sure, she knows that the fans “ship” them, has signed enough fanart that she can’t not know at this point. It’s cute, and the fanart is beautiful, although she still blushes when faced with some of the more… graphic ones.

“We should practice,” Lydia says casually. “You never want your first kiss with someone to be on-screen.”

“Sure,” Kira chokes out, hand tightening around her water bottle.

“Excellent,” Lydia closes the lid of her bottle. “Meet at my place after work? We can open a bottle of wine, go over our lines.”

Kira nods, stomach fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
